Zombie
Zombies are fairly common enemies in some areas, especially in the pre-Government stages and the game's earlier builds. However, they do not appear in Government megacities or in most developed locations. Zombies mainly attack with their hands and mouths, slashing and biting. More intelligent zombies will use blades and any other tools they have. There are many different types of zombies, some more dangerous than others. Most zombies have slow movement speeds, shambling along with a tendency to fall over obstacles. Most can't go up stairs and fall down if they're moving down the stairs. If knocked down, they are slow at getting back up, and sometimes can't get up and go after the player by crawling or lunging. The only true way to kill a zombie is by destroying its brain, or in some cases, completely destroying its entire body. Zombies can spread their virus or poison to the player if they bite them. Zombies often ignore any player wearing fully sealed exosuits, robotic players, or players who also happen to be Undead, such as Vampires. Zombies are attracted to noise and bright lights, and thus, precaution must be taken with certain zombies, such as hazmat zombies and zombies who were once police or security guards. The security/police zombies could drop their walkie-talkies upon death, which will go off with a loud static sound, calling over other zombies, and if the hazmat zombies are hit in their air tanks, the loud hissing sound of the air escaping will attract more zombies. Certain zombies with ear protection will be completely immune to loud noises. Zombies have some light magic resistance, but are more vulnerable to Holy Energy. Due to their undead condition, anti-undead attacks will deal massive amounts of damage against them, melting, disintegrating, or severely burning the part of their body that gets damaged with it, depending on the type and severity of the attack. Origins The origins of zombies vary. The first known zombies on Earth were created by necromancers who wanted to raise and army of the undead to conquer their enemies. Other zombies were formed by alien viruses and bioweapons, such as the Imperial Z-29 or the Earth-based Kosovar. Some zombies are brought back by scientific means, or revived through rituals. Most zombies were wiped off the face of the planet by the time the game takes place, although some were present on small islands, desolate/abandoned areas, dungeons, and other locations. Description The basic enemy zombies are reanimated decaying corpses, and thus have rotting skin, usually grey in color. Their clothes are often torn, worn out, bloody, or all three at once. Most have an angry/snarling expression permanently locked onto their face. Zombies could have missing or severely wounded limbs, and could be missing skin in several areas. From here, the description of zombies can vary greatly, although most follow this basic description. Some species, such as Titanians, all forms of Celestial Entities, Golems, N'vanlenoids, Werewolves, Vampires, and other supernatural/magical entities cannot become zombies, but many mortal species can. However, Phoomboombadites, Vixeons, and some other species are naturally immune. Some humans and members of other species that could normally be infected could sometimes have genes that make them naturally immune to the zombie virus, often the result of being a hybrid, usually with a non-mortal being. Certain zombies may keep some form of intelligence or even sentience, and not even resemble a rotting corpse, although these types of zombies are referred to as Undead, which are classified as an entirely different "species." Zombies lose any and all supernatural abilities they had in life, and also lose some of their physiological abilities, such as strength and durability. Types of Zombies *Generic: Basic undead of unknown origin. Could be wearing modern or old clothing. They attack by biting and slashing. If they are armed, they are often armed with blades or other handheld tools, which they will clumsily swing at the player. They sometimes also wear a chestplate or some sort of light helmet, such as a hard hat or leather cap. Other light armor pieces they could wear could be backpacks, leg armor, gauntlets, gasmasks, and rarely, bulletproof vests. They often shamble in mobs. If the player remains at a distance, Generic Zombies with weapons will often throw them at the player. Rarely, a Generic Zombie will wield a chainsaw and have some good armor, although they're not classified as an Armored Zombie. *Armored: Zombies wearing full riot gear, armor sets, or other forms of protection, such as hazmat suits, diving suits, and even space suits. They could have once been Elite City Guards, older Military units, or another sort of armored person. Some carry shields, and they always have a weapon. *Z-29 Zombies: Also known as Bleeders, these zombies are more dangerous than the Generic ones. They have a faster moving speed, as they are able to run instead of shamble, deal more damage, and can scale up walls and sheer faces, not being tripped up by stairs or most obstacles. However, they appear to be blind, as they only have bloody eye sockets, which gives the impression that they are crying blood. Despite this, they can apparently see, although they have rather poor eyesight, mainly relying on a sense of smell and possibly echolocation. They make loud screeching sounds when they detect the living, attracting more Bleeders to their location. Very few Bleeders carry weapons, and the ones that do tend to throw them at the player. *Z-30 Zombies: Horrid abominations that aren't even recognizable as once being a living being. They have the same bloody eye sockets, but are horrendously mutated, growing extra limbs, natural bony armor and blades, being able to spit acid, becoming massive giants, and even gaining another head. They can get very fast, easily outrunning the player and climbing up 90 degree angles, along with dealing heavy damage. Giant Z-30 zombies can pick up vehicles and chunks of the ground and hurl them at the player. *Kosovar Zombies: Although they are technically mutants, the Kosovar zombies are similar to the Z-30 zombies, although they tend to be smaller in size. Due to being mutants rather than undead, they are immune to the effects of anti-undead attacks. *Zombie Adventurer: A very rare type of zombie. These zombies were once Human adventurers who were killed by zombies and were later reanimated as one. They often carry visible supplies on them, and usually wear armor sets, sometimes carrying a sword or other weapon in their hands. Unlike the other zombies, if they come across the player, they will cover their faces and start moving in the opposite direction, not even acknowledging any damage dealt to them. However, if the player gets too close to them, they will start acting like a Generic Zombie and attack. *Location Specific Zombies: Zombies which function like Generic Zombies, but have clothing and items themed for the location they're in. Examples include: **Arrow's Target Zombies: Zombies who were once workers at the Arrow's Target store, including maintenance, security, and other employees. **Forest Zombies: Lone Generic Zombies that spawn in forests during the pre-Government era. Usually bearing the appearance of a lumberjack, hunter, or park ranger. Forest Zombies are covered in mud, leaves, branches, and other vegetation, and are often armed with axes, especially the lumberjack variant. They tend to sneak up behind the player, but an occasional growl will give them away. Forest Zombies appear to be slightly more intelligent, as they use cover and hide within vegetation before jumping out and attacking. **Roller Park Zombies: Zombies who were once staff members, ride operators, and security at the now flooded Roller Park. There are also bloated and waterlogged zombies, some in diving gear or US Navy BDUs. Stats Generic: Trivia *Some zombies will spawn holding guns and other projectile weapons, but instead of firing them, they will try to hit the player with their weapons, as if they were wielding a club. If they hold a spear or similar weapon, they will not stab or jab with it, they will merely swing it like a sword. *Some armored zombies have their mouths blocked by faceplates, gasmasks, and other similar armor pieces, which prevents them from biting. *Certain armored zombies have hazmat suits, which makes them fireproof. Likewise, zombies in riot or military gear are practically bulletproof. *The player can cover themselves in zombie blood to make the zombies ignore them. However, some Z-30 zombies will attack them anyways if they get too close. *Zombies seem to have no memory of who they used to be, except for the Zombie Adventurer, due to the fact that they avoid living adventurers. *All zombies appear to be adults. No zombie children have been seen yet, likely due to censorship issues, or a possibility that the bodies of children are too small/undeveloped to be turned, and may even be eaten whole. *Despite the seemingly increased strength that Generic Zombies have, which involves breaking down doors, fences, drywall, and tearing apart human bodies, their durability is seemingly lowered, as a simple punch in the head could be enough to kill them. Category:Characters Category:Enemies